


I don't think it's very strange

by boxesofflowers, Eeyoreneedsahug



Series: yeah, that's my love [3]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Cute, Evak - Freeform, Flirting, Fluff, Humor, M/M, and isak (mostly) doesn't appreciate it, bullshitting even, confused isak, even likes to tease isak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 09:09:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9228230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boxesofflowers/pseuds/boxesofflowers, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eeyoreneedsahug/pseuds/Eeyoreneedsahug
Summary: Isak wants an explanation for Even's dream marriage proposal, and Even won't miss the chance to tease him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> You may be familiar with the plot of this story if you've ever googled "Princess Vivian," which beaux and I did. Enjoy! :)
> 
> Title from Show Me Your Soul by The Red Hot Chili Peppers

“...Honestly, I think Even would just show up with a priest and do it on the spot. No questions.” Jonas says, and it catches Even’s attention. Jonas takes another bite of his sandwich as the group at the table laughs. “Like Romeo and Juliet.”

“Do what?” He asks, and Isak looks up as well. Even’s been drawing on his napkin - a small rendering of the scene in front of them, Jonas, Mahdi, and Magnus, as well as their lunches. It’s fast and loose, and Even’s pen is running out of ink, but Isak loves watching him draw. They’ve been murmuring to each other for the past few minutes, not listening to the conversation at the table.

“Propose. Get married.” Magnus says, and Isak rolls his eyes, shaking his head. Even smirks, raising his eyebrows. “The fuck was that? They talk without talking. Look!” Magnus complains.

“I know exactly how Even would propose. In stunning detail.” Isak mutters, running a hand over his face. “Not that it makes any fucking sense.” Even narrows his eyes, confused.

“Doesn’t make sense? Really? Which part didn’t make sense?” He asks. Jonas, Magnus and Mahdi are silent, waiting for some kind of explanation.

“All of it!” Even laughs and Isak’s flustered expression.

“Really? You don’t know?” Isak huffs out a sigh, gesturing with his hands in frustration.

“I googled Princess Vivian and all that came up was some character from this kid’s show. Sofia the First. Which is obviously-” Even cuts him off.

“No, that’s it.” He says matter-of-factly, and Isak’s mouth hangs open for a moment.

“What?!” He practically shouts. Mahdi laughs. “No!” Even quirks his eyebrows, tilting his head, giving a winning smile.

“Yeah. That’s it.” Isak tips his head back, a hand on his forehead.

“ _Faaaeeennn!_ ”1 He groans, and Jonas gives Even a questioning look. A small wink is all the other boys need to know that Even is bullshitting.

“I have little sisters. You know this.” Even says, and Isak drags a hand down his face. He’s slumped in his chair, his head still tipped back. “She's the shy princess. Friend of Sofia. In this scenario, I'm Sofia, and you're Vivian. Google it. I swear, it’s real.”

“You’re _fucking_ kidding me, Even.” He mutters, and tilts his head to stare at his phone. After a few moments he frowns, closing his eyes. “Oh, fuck!” He takes a deep breath and opens his eyes again, staring at the cieling. “What about the white limo? And the balcony?”

“Oh shit a limo? Tight.” Mahdi says, and Isak whines in frustration.

“Clearly you don’t study children’s television closely enough. Princess Sofia gets engaged. A very classic scene.” Even says, and Isak presses his lips together. “Stunningly animated.”

“Even.” He says, his voice monotone, and the older boy gives him a small smile. “You’re serious?” Even raises an eyebrow, and Isak chokes out an angry laugh. “Fuck!” He smiles, sitting up. “You’re kidding?” Even’s smile widens, and Isak shoves his shoulder. “You’re bullshitting right now?!”

“Yes! Of course!” he says, trying to hold back his laughter. He can feel the smile spread across his face, it almost makes his cheeks hurt. He looks over at the other boys, who are in hysterics, and he lets himself go, turning back to his blushing boyfriend.

“Christ!” Isak practically shouts, trying to suppress his own smile. “ _Jævla dritt!_ 2” Even puts a hand on his shoulder, smile still spread across his face.

“It’s too easy with you. It really is.” He says fondly, and Isak covers his face with his hands.

“What the fuck does it mean then?” He asks, and Even ruffles his hair.

“Pretty Woman. Final scene.” He kisses Isak’s cheek, standing up with the trash left over from their lunches. He walks off with a smile, leaving Isak once again stunned into silence.

“Is he serious?” Isak finally asks, and Jonas nods.

“You should’ve asked me, I love Pretty Woman.” he says, taking another bite of his sandwich.

“Why does that not surprise me?” Mahdi quips, and Jonas scoffs.

“Fuck you! It’s a good movie.” He says around the food still left in his mouth. Magnus nods.

“It’s true. Jessica Roberts. Ricky...fuck, Ricky something.” Magnus is squinting hard, as if this will help him remember the actors.

“Julia Roberts. Richard Gere.” Jonas says, and Magnus pounds his fist on the table.

“That’s it!” He exclaims, and Mahdi’s open water bottle almost tips. He catches it just before it spills, throwing Magnus a curse.

“So how does it end then?” Isak asks, and Jonas swallows the food in his mouth.

“Uh...shit. Let me think.” He says, biting his lip before his eyebrows shoot up. “Oh! Uh, Julia, she's in her apartment and there’s honking outside so she looks out the window and there’s this white limo coming down the street. The guy, Richard Gere, is standing up through the sunroof.”

“And he’s naked?” Isak asks. Mahdi chokes on his water, and Jonas bursts out laughing. Magnus just looks confused.

“No, no, he’s not naked. He’s fully clothed.” Jonas says, the smile still lingering on his face. 

“ _Helvete!_ 3” Mahdi mutters.

“So...limo. Then what?” Isak prompts, and Jonas nods.

“Right. Limo, sunroof, then he yells ‘Vivian!’” Jonas tries his best american accent, and Magnus smiles. “ _Ja._ 4” He takes a deep breath. “And she goes to the window and he keeps yelling her name, ya know, ‘Princess Vivian! Come outside!’ Stuff like that. So then…” He trails off, narrowing his eyes.

“Ah! She goes out on the balcony. The fire escape. And uh, he gets out of the limo and goes, ‘had to be the top floor, huh?’” Magnus adds, and Jonas smiles and nods.

“Yeah, that’s right. Then he climbs up the ladder, holding the flowers in his teeth. Then they meet up on the ladder and he says some bullshit line…God, I don’t fucking remember.” Jonas says.

“‘So what happens after I save you?’ Then she says, ‘I’ll save you right back.’” Even says, and Isak turns to look at him, not sure how long his boyfriend’s been standing there.

“Uh, yeah. Something like that.” Jonas says, and exchanges a confused look with Magnus. Suddenly, realization dawns on his face and he grins. “Oh. Right.” Magnus wags his eyebrows, chuckling.

Even settles back down beside Isak, taking one of the younger boy’s hands.

“What are we talking about?” He asks, though he already knows, and the table is quiet for a moment. Isak gives him a small smile.

“Your hypothetical proposal.” He says, and Even smiles back, squeezing his hand.

“I’ll work on it.”

**Author's Note:**

> 1Fuck  
> 2Fucking shit  
> 3Hell (note: similar in usage and meaning to american shit or goddamn)  
> 4Yes
> 
> Send us prompts [HERE](http://poeandbeaux.tumblr.com/ask)!


End file.
